


Going to Hospital? What to expect from your stay

by Vitzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Food, Gen, Hospitals, If Rome never fell, Non-Sexual Slavery, Nutrition, article writing, fanfiction of original work, online forum, slave health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/pseuds/Vitzy
Summary: An addition to Mossgreen's 2770 ab urbe condita. Ave! Serve is a magazine written primarily for the slaves. It often has articles that will be of interest to slaves. One of these is: Going to hospital? What to expect from your stay, from the April 2772 edition. Read on, if you want to help a slave adjust to staying in hospital. Not essential to have read the original works but possibly doesn't make much sense if you are not familiar with Mossgreen's work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Publication covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059509) by [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen). 



> No one likes the hospital. They’re noisy, busy and full of sick Romans. As a slave in hospital it can be a challenge to know what to do and how to behave. There is no master around to punish you or any chores for you to do. We’ve gathered some tips and hints from fellow slaves who have been inpatients at hospital before and we share them in this article with you.

“The first thing to remember,” says Felix, slave of Master Marcello, “is that a hospital is there to make you better because you’re sick. So you should do everything the nurse and doctor tell you to do or you’ll be embarrassing your Master and creating trouble.”  
Felix was brought to the hospital after his Master had enough of his coughing which kept up the whole household during the night. He was treated for pneumonia at the hospital.

We asked Gelda, a slave with Multiple Sclerosis, about her experience.  
“Well I’ve belonged to my mistress ever since I was a little girl. My mistress is a fair woman and recognised my need for medicines to help me get better so I can continue with my chores. The hospital is a good place for slaves. The rules are a little relaxed. We don’t need chaperoning but must have daily ID checks. The hospital slaves help us to clean, bathe and go to the toilet if we need help. The nurse in our bay will allow us 30 minutes of protected time during which we can talk to the other slaves who are also patients. We must be silent otherwise as our talking can be disruptive to the work or the other patients.”  
Gelda’s mistress has invested in her slave’s health and as a result has been blessed with a hard-working slave who knows that she must be in good health to be of service.

Milo, a former slave and now the head slave practitioner at the slave hospital talks to us: “Your master has brought you to hospital but he probably won’t stay for too long. But you’ll be in good hands. You might be scared because of so many strangers and because you don’t know what everyone is doing. Who should you take orders from in absence of your master? Is it your fault you’re sick? How do you behave like a good slave? But don’t worry. All you need to do is just follow what everyone says. At the hospital we will look after you because your master has asked us to. “

We at Ave! Serve also compiled a few pointers to remember so that you might be prepared if you find yourself staying in hospital.  
1\. You must not disobey the doctor – they are trying to help you get better  
2\. Your master has the right to visit you every day but don’t expect them to be able to do so. Your master will have many other activities to do  
3\. You are entitled to two meals every day, a toilet break and to ask the nurse or doctor about your illness.  
4\. If you misbehave, in the absence of your master, the hospital staff will use medicines to control you.  
5\. The daily identification check is important for your safety. Don’t create a fuss about this

We hope this has been helpful to you. Being sick isn’t fun but at least it means you have some time to rest and get better. As usual if you have any questions or suggestions, write to our magazine head office. (Ask your master for permission first)


	2. DVT the silent killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next article on this edition of A ve! Serve .

DVT the silent killer

It was a terrible day last month when our Emperor’s daughter was diagnosed with a DVT and underwent urgent treatment at the Imperial Hospital. We all remember it well because the laws on extended bondage were practically changed overnight. Lucky for those of us who have considerate masters. As we know, Overnight bondage as well as slave capsules now require formal passes to be issued per slave before its use can be made. However the law changing did not bode so well for those of us whose masters tend to fly off in a fit of rage over changing laws and take it out on their slaves! Forget long-term restraint, some us needed no incentive to obey every word our master said. Not that movement was particularly pleasant after some thrashings many of our readers received. 

You’re probably wondering what even is the big deal with DVTs? We thought we would talk to one of the slave-in training at the Imperial Hospital and ask her to shed some light on this serious matter. Maria became a slave when she was unable to pay off her mortgage and was purchased by the Imperial Hospital two years ago. She is now in training as a nurse and will be able to apply for freedom once she has completed the mandatory three year training. Maria’s supervisors kindly let us talk to her for twenty minutes before she had to return to her duties.

AS: Maria can you tell us a little bit about what DVT is?  
M: Deep Vein Thrombosis or DVT is a condition in which the blood vessels in our body, in particular the veins, form clumps of blood cells called a clot. More formally known as a thrombus.  
AS: Is it dangerous?  
M: Yes. It can be fatal. If that clot breaks off and lodges itself in a bigger blood vessel like the one supplying blood to the lungs or the brain it can kill you.  
AS: Gosh that’s awful. How do we know if we have it?  
M: Most of our patients have a history or risk factors that makes us suspicious of a DVT. Also most typically the legs are affected and they will often be tender, swollen and hot to touch.  
AS: What risk factors should we be aware off?  
M: Long term restraints which stop the legs from moving can be problematic. We once treated a slave who had been in a strait jacket and sexually used for over a week. He was very dehydrated and had developed a DVT. Also smoking, being female and being overweight all increase the chances of a DVT developing.  
AS: How was the slave treated for DVT?  
M: Usually either tablets to bust the clot or compression stockings. They’re a little more expensive so owners prefer the tablets.  
AS: So how can a slave prevent this from happening?  
M: Hope that their master is intelligent and cares?  
AS: So basically no master ever.  
M: Well. No…

We had to stop recording at this point as our correspondent from A ve! And Maria were in too much laughter to continue. But we did manage to get a few more pointers in before Maria had to go back.

AS: What would you recommend to slaves as a precaution?  
M: Keep moving. Don’t sit too much. Heck. Even in bondage try and keep your legs mobile. Drink plenty of water. And gently remind your master to stay mobile as well!  
AS: Oh yes. DVT affects masters too.  
M: No one wants an ill master.  
AS: All of Rome would collapse if masters weren’t there to run it!

Maria then left to go and attend one of her new patients. An elderly slave with an ear infection.

We hope that this has been helpful to you. Here are our own pointers. 

1) Keep moving. Whether at home, on a plane or in bed  
2) Keep your fluid intake up  
3) If you smoke try and curb the habit  
4) If you’re worried remember you are entitled to at least one check up by a slave-practitioner. Remind your master! (Politely, of course)

And as always if you have any further comments, concerns or suggestions write to us directly at our head office. Always ask permission from your master first.


	3. Ways to stay healthy while in bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third article in this month's edition of A Ve! Serve. Come along and read what all the slaves are reading...

As our readers may have noticed there is a theme to our articles in this month’s edition. Being national slave health month, we thought it only appropriate to concentrate on all things slave-health related. Whether you are a pleasure slave or a house slave. Whether you’ve been sold once or were born in the house you currently serve. Whether your master is young or old. All slaves have been in some form of bondage at one point. No we don’t mean the abstract and metaphorical sense where you start philosophising the true meaning of slavery and bondage. We just mean good old ropes and chains. Now, we wouldn’t be so presumptuous to think that owners don’t know what they’re doing but of course the truth is that at times a little bit of slave input in helping owners ensure good bondage practice does not go amiss.

Of course the reason why you are in bondage might decide how able you are to communicate with your owner. A punishment bondage will rarely be a time to express your deep concerns for your master’s dismal skill of rope use. However, if your owner is in a playful mood, gently reminding them that you’re tired or feeling thirsty might yield better results. Some of you might have grown up with your owners and some of you might even be on friendly terms. Take this opportunity to learn more about bondage and to share your experiences with your owners. Some masters don’t even realise how excruciating tight bondage or predicament bondage can be. Of course if you are new to a household, tread with caution. Be careful to not disrespect or disobey your owner as that will definitely end up with you in chains and a whipping before you know it. Most owners don’t want to end up permanently damaging you, so we suggest careful gauged conversations around this subject. Speak to your fellow slaves if you are unsure of your master’s personal preferences with bondage. 

Alas if only owners actually listened to their slaves, eh! Still here we discuss some important points for when you are going to be chained or tied in one position for a long period of time. 

1\. Remember to stay well fed and hydrated. This can hardly be in your control. But for example: if you know your master will be tying you to the bedpost this evening for hours on end, make sure you’ve had a good lunch and something to drink! 

2\. Remember to move parts of your body that are not in bondage. Your wrists might be tied behind your back but move your shoulders, your neck, your legs and try mental exercises to stop the boredom from setting in. Blood stasis and muscle fatigue are real problems, especially for some of our older slaves. 

3\. If your master has tied the rope too tight, you may notice your hands, feet or whatever has been tied starting to go numb, cold or tingly. This is an emergency as it means that you are losing blood supply to the area and may even be risking nerve damage. This is the one time it is acceptable to disobey your owner’s rule of ‘do not speak without permission’ for your owner will be far less pleased with having to rush you to hospital! Speak out if you are in uncontrollable pain or starting to notice your body starting to go numb. 

A word of warning: some masters are not good citizens and will not welcome your input. Remember if you are in danger from your owner, you have the right to run-away. We suggest you only do this if you are in imminent danger and within capacity to run-away to a nearby safe house. Otherwise you are entitled to contact SIPAS free of retribution and of course should you need a night of respite from being chained or beaten, there is always the Lararium where you may devote yourself to the Gods, free from your master’s wrath.

We hope this has been useful to you. As always we welcome feedback and to provide us with some, write to us at our headquarters in Rome. (Always ask your master’s permission first)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lararium - a shrine to the guardian spirits in a Roman household. In Mossgreen's world, this has been depicted as a place where slaves can frequent when they need safety. I've just extended that to be an actual established law. 
> 
> If you haven't yet read Mossgreen's 2770 AUC - you really should!  
> Also read Imperial_Dragon's Imperial Earth stories which are in the same universe as 2770 AUC but with completely different characters and so far a totally different storyline.


	4. The slave’s diet. Why your food is the new fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is an important part of Roman life. But for a slave, even what they eat is stipulated and controlled through rules. But why?

You might have often been green with envy whilst watching citizens consume foods at a rate faster than it takes you to attend your master’s chambers when summoned. You might have wondered why slave superstores never have the pre-packaged, imported and luscious looking items from across the empire. You may have noticed that what used to be every day items in your diet when you were free are now scarce. Coffee, alcohol, refined sugars and even juice are seen as luxuries when one is a slave.   
And whilst many slave rules are a bit random and can be seen to exist just to torment a slave, diet rules for slaves are actually not intended to cause grief. Owners and the empire are particularly invested in better nutrition and greater health benefits for slaves. And this may seem contrary to popular belief but the Imperial family don’t want sick slaves. Good food keeps us healthy. Let us explain why.

Refined sugars that you see in a simple slice of cake is of course delicious. And as you watch your master’s son, eat all that up – just be grateful you haven’t succumbed to the sugar. Having too many refined sugary treats leads to tooth decay, tummy upsets, obesity and a fussy eater. No one wants a slave who keeps requiring naps and visits to the dentist. An obese slave is only useful as a chef and that too can become troublesome if the slave develops diabetes or heart problems. Your master is unlikely to sell his own son off but you won’t be so lucky.

Wine is the soul of Roman parties and unless you were free before your slave days, your only interaction with the substance has probably been through a drunk owner or as a waiter for one of your master’s parties. Be grateful your master doesn’t torment you with forced alcohol ingestion. You might not have known this but only three months ago the Imperial Family actually ruled against the distribution of wine to slaves outside of festivals like Saturnalia or mourning. This was after Noctus, a well-known theatre slave took his own life after ingesting a bottle of wine, gifted to him by a well-meaning if not ignorant citizen. No one wants a reckless, morose or hyper slave who has no control over its own emotions or words. 

But what’s wrong with coffee, you ask? And many of you might in fact be in a habit of having your daily cup. Espresso, especially seems to be targeted just at slaves. And indeed performance, attention and headaches all seem to improve when we have the shot. But remember that coffee is still a controlled substance to slaves and the only reason your owner probably allows it is because even they can’t deny how horrible life may be without it. However we urge you to remember the old tale of Lena the 90 year old prison slave. She snuck 4 packs of coffee and died a day after having had them all in one go. Coffee is a stimulant. Too much and you’ll get the shakes. It is addictive. You’ll need more and more to get the same fix. As if you weren’t already a slave to someone, you are now also a slave to caffeine! Finally for those of you who meet clients or interact with people – don’t forget coffee breath is real. We have stories of public whippings because slaves have had poor breath after drinking coffee. 

As you will know, most owners insist on meals made of fresh foods and little seasoning. Luxuries like apple tarts and hamburgers are for some occasions. Hot chocolate seems to have sprung up as the nation’s favourite go-to for slaves. Undoubtedly because Ven, the personal slave of the famous Phallusy owner Master Drusus, seems to swear by this drink. We’ve often seen clips on VosTubum of young Ven enjoying Hot chocolate as a treat after an intense tutorial.   
Nevertheless, these rules, whilst not required by law, are enforced quite strictly by most owners. 

We suspect a lot of owners don’t realise that the food available to them is probably less nutritious than that their slaves are eating. Let them have their fries and burgers You are safe in the knowledge that you’ll emerge from slavery a much healthier individual than most Roman citizens. Who said freedom and intelligence come hand in hand? In fact sometimes an intelligent slave may express concern for his master’s diet by asking chef to reduce the salt content. Then again, intelligent slaves know that a happy master is a well-fed master! 

If you have any concerns, thoughts or views and would like to get in touch, please write to out headquarters in Rome. Always ask your owner’s permission first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ven, VosTubum and Phalussy as well as the owner of it and the creator of this universe belong to Mossgreen.  
> The Imperial Family can also be seen in detail and exciting plots (in the same universe) in stories written by Imperial_Dragon  
> Do read the stories in the 2770 AUC collection
> 
> Happy New Year y'all!


	5. Online edition: Why your food is the latest trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lot of reader comments for our previous magazine article, Ave! has created an online forum to address some of our readers' thoughts.

Ave! Serve Online edition: please subscribe for our latest articles and posts. 

Ave! Last week our readers had many thoughts on and we thought it best to address them all here at our online forum. Surprised by the astonishing amount of mail, posts, texts and comments we received from our reader-ship, this online edition is brought to you purely by readers’ request.

As you all know, food and nutrition, is an important part of a slave’s life. As we discussed, slaves have special rules. Don’t eat sweets, stick to a low-carbs diet, ensure fresh foods are eaten. And on and on they go. But did you know that citizens of Rome have seen a new trend befall their restaurants? A gourmet chef from the renowned Imperial pizzeria tells us that The Imperial family often requests the hard crusted, high fibre pizza base. An atrocity, you might think! But actually that is often what slave mothers gave their children – a hard hunk of bread, washed down with milk. Good for filling young tums and keeping the bowels moving. No one enjoys constipation, not even our leaders. 

VosTubum has also seen an increase in food channels. With new recipes from traditional slave meals being advertised on the daily. The blueberry surprise has made quite a hit, earning its ten year old creator, peculium to last a life time. The Asian slave food-market seems to be booming, indeed. Only recently, Rome has struck a deal with the CEO of SlaveFood inc. to increase imports in the empire. Fresh artichokes, beans in pods and herbal remedies can be purchased with ease. So if you do see your owner eating a heart bowl of won-ton soup, don’t be shocked. They’re just fitting in with the society. The trendy millennials from Britannia even started a food campaign. The slogan being : ‘Make Britannia proud and eat what the slaves ploughed!’ 

The people of the planes’ appointed leader is in a bid to ‘make the planes great again’ and has in fact brought in a citizens tax. Any packaged, frozen or tinned foods now have a food tax. Of course, the people of the planes don’t have slavery but they do have a crippling obesity problem and it seems that by adopting what they call a ‘slave diet’, they seem to be tackling this very real health issue.

Why have foods that slaves eat suddenly become popular? Well instead of us telling you, we thought we’d share some of the comments from our readers:

-My master often sits down to dinner with me and insists he eats what I eat. He had a heart attack three years ago. We’re the same age but undoubtedly I’m in better shape. His health is much improved after cutting out the rich meals he is accustomed to. –Slave anon.

-Being from a poor proletariat family, we have only ever eaten the food that the slaves of the landowners eat. It is cheaper, better for the constitution and often tastier too! – Sharon (farmer from Southern Rome)

-Growing up, my master was a strict man. He didn’t allow his own children or any of us (the slaves) to eat chocolate. Instead we were only allowed grapes. We spent an hour every morning in the food garden he had landscaped. Twenty years later, I am a freed-man and can boast of good eating habits. It starts when you are young! –Georgio (from Britannia)  
-My slaves probably eat better than I do. For one: they don’t have the oils, seasoning or the processed stuff, I eat. I do let them indulge in some fine dining once in a while. Not one has ever complained. – Member of the Imperial guard

-Where I am from, slaves absolutely have strict rules on what they can and cannot eat. I am close to my former master and would always tell him when I thought he was eating too much bacon or drinking too much wine. He knew I had a sweet tooth so sometimes he would let me eat cake. Not often though. And my teeth and dentation thank him for it! – Bran (from Tenarus)

-Ahhhhh!!!!!! Can we just enjoy food please? Stop being a downer, Ave! #YOLO – anon. from people of the planes.

-Everything in moderation, right? I don’t see the point of becoming the crazy kale lady and my slaves hate their meals. I encourage good food habits in everyone. It shouldn’t be a slave vs. citizen thing. All food is good food if eaten properly. –Anon (a dietician from Central Rome)

Well readers, there you have it. This online forum will be open for one week so please comment down below. Click on the subscribe button below to get our latest news. Tell your owners, fellow slaves and colleagues about our magazine. If you want to write to us then you can do so by using the postal address below.

Take care and until next time!

(Please note: this article is part of the Ave! Serve establishment. All material is copyrighted and you are advised to seek permission before commercial redistribution. Any monetary benefits gained from redistribution must be in line with the legal standings.) Permission to post comments was taken from the free citizens and from owners of slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People of planes - United States of America  
> Britannia - obviously Britain  
> peculium - pocket money. normally referred to as the money a slave earns but I reckon that a young free citizen would earn pocket money as well.
> 
> Read Mossgreen's 2770 Ab Urbe Condita series to whom this universe belongs. Check out other stories in this universe by going to the 2770 AUC collection page.
> 
> Bran belongs to Maculategiraffe who wrote the Slave Breakers series.   
> Opinions on nutrition and food are my own :)


	6. Julius reads Ave! Serve's article - Healthcare: what the doctors are looking for during a check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius is a slave about to go to a clinic appointment. He thinks back on the article he read in his favourite magazine, Ave! Serve.

Julius stared at himself in the mirror. What he saw startled him perhaps more than it should have. A tall, strapping man with sharp angles and sparkling eyes. Confidence pouring out of him in droves. At least that’s what it would have been had he been looking at himself three months ago. But now, the frown lines on his forehead were more visible. The tunic hung loosely on his less defined body. His face, if he looked closely, was sallow and the ever present sparkle in his eyes was dimmed. He could continue critically appraising himself but he only had a few minutes before his master returned. 

‘A health check-up,’ his master had muttered, when Julius had plucked up the courage to ask why his registration number and travel documents had to be procured.  
‘I’m seeing a doctor?’ Julius’ surprise and confusion at such an occurrence had temporarily made him forget his standing orders of ‘speak when spoken to’. With some blessing, his master had ignored the infarction and instead turned to look fully at him. Holding his gaze and seemingly looking straight into his soul, Master had nodded and informed Julius that he hadn’t looked well the last couple of weeks.  
It was true. Julius looked ill. He felt tired all the time, had lost weight and often would wake up feeling sweaty. But it hadn’t crossed his mind that he was ill. After all, he hadn’t remained a trusted and loyal slave by complaining and getting sick whenever he pleased. And a doctors’ appointment? Well that certainly was not a commonality amongst his kind. As far as he knew the only times a slave was taken to the hospital was once when he was bought and if he was so sick that he would die without treatment.  
This had been a week ago.

Since then, Julius had been planning the trip. He had chosen his tunic for the day quite carefully. Being a senior slave of the house meant that he had such freedoms. Over the week he had also started to cough and so he stashed a whole load of tissues with him. A couple of magazines for light reading – from the TV show ’24 hours in Roma’s busiest hospital’ , he knew that waiting for a doctor’s appointment could take a long time. It was whilst packing his small bag of necessities that he saw this month’s A Ve! Serve magazine lying around. He knew instantly it was one of the younger slaves who must have ‘accicently but on purpose’ left it where Julius could find it. Intrigued, he had sat down on the bed his master had custom made for him and began to read. 

Julius thought back to the article now and wondered if his hospital appointment was indeed going to be like that described in the article.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

HEALTHCARE: What the doctors are looking for during a check-up

Ave! Today we talk to a fan favourite and Ave! regular. Dr. Paleo Tibitus joins us, a former slave himself and now the head of slave health corporation , a pioneering business set up in 2757 a.u.c. He is back once again to discuss his work on slave health and what slaves can expect when they go to a private or an imperial hospital appointment.

AV: Thank you for joining us Dr. Tibitus.  
PT: Please call me Tibz. No formalities needed.  
AV: Well Tibz. You’ve revolutionised slave health in Rome and across the empire. What led you to this particular field?  
PT: I wouldn’t say revolutionised but certainly I have worked tirelessly over the past decade and a half to make it easier for slaves to access healthcare. I was born a free man but sold myself into financial slavery to a very proactive master who happened to be the cardiologist to the Imperial family-  
AV: Oh yes, the imperial family is known to only have the most accomplished doctors looking after them.  
PT: Yes, indeed. It was on my master’s orders that I trained during my enslavement. I was first his secretary and it became clear to the both of us that I was much too outspoken to remain silent at the mistreatment and frankly abuse that sick slaves received.  
AV: Even in Roma? Surely we have better care…  
PT: We do have legislation that makes it unlawful for masters to deny health check-ups to slaves. But it is rarely enforced and as a slave it is extremely difficult to get an appointment let alone actually leave an owner’s home if said owner doesn’t wish their slave to have a health check up.  
AV: Ah. So you made it a point to change this?  
PT: Well my master granted me freedom on the condition that I help him build the Slave Corporation. He felt strongly that slaves should be in excellent health in order to keep the empire running. After all slaves are the work horses of the empire and it would crumble if slaves didn’t receive adequate check-ups.  
AV: It seems to have worked. Our statisticians have shown that there has been a 75% pick up in slave clinics and appointments made for slaves in the past ten years. Most of that is down to your business and advertising.  
PT: That’s extremely kind of you. But yes. The main goal of our clinics is to be easily accessible. You don’t need an owner to accompany you. Nor do you need to be sick at the time. Real doctors not just those who hold honoury degrees will do a full check-up and we are dotted around in every town.  
AV: but of course there is a fee.  
PT: At the moment, yes. It is not feasible to run our clinic without a small charge but we hope to bring the fees down.  
AV: Tibz, thank you so much for coming here once again. Wishing you the best in your future career prospects  
PT: It was my pleasure. I have created a checklist of what slaves can expect and a short Do’s and Don’t’s.  
AV: We will certainly be sharing that invaluable information!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When you got to see a doctor:  
DO  
1\. Be polite  
2\. Introduce yourself when asked  
3\. Let your master talk but answer any of the doctor’s questions as truthfully as possible  
4\. Make a note of any medicines or advice the doctor gives  
5\. Comply with tests and investigations  
6\. Be on time for your appointment!

DON’T  
1\. Contradict your master directly  
2\. Interrupt the doctor  
3\. Forget to take a list of your medications with you  
4\. Get the time or date of your appointment wrong!  
5\. Wear a tunic that you can’t easily take off – in case they need to do an exam or a blood test  
6\. Wait until you’re sick – get an appointment early

WHAT TO EXPECT  
1\. Clinics can be loud – be prepared for the noise  
2\. Clinics can overrun – take something to occupy your mind  
3\. Doctors may say something you don’t understand – ask them to explain or write it down and ask your master later  
4\. Your master might not come with you – if you’re afraid ask if you can bring another slave with you for moral support  
5\. Some tests the doctors have to do, might hurt. Like a blood test. Talk to your doctor if you’re afraid of something in particular. Usually they’ve seen patients with similar fears and know how to calm you  
6\. A number of outcomes can happen at the end of the appointment. You might be allowed to go back home. You might be given some medicines to take. You might have to come back for various things like scans, results or more check-ups. In the worst case you might have to be admitted to hospital. You can’t decide what happens – that is between your owner and the doctor but you can ask for the doctor to explain what is happening. If you find yourself unsure of what is going on, there is always the slave helpline that you can contact confidentially.  
7\. Sometimes you might get bad news. You will still be expected to fulfil any and all of your slave duties. If for any reason you find that you cannot, you must inform your doctor and your master immediately. You will not be punished for being sick (most of the time) but may do so if you choose to hide this information.  
8\. You might have to take your tunic off and wear patient gowns. This is just so that all slaves are given the same treatments.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julius looked at himself one last time, gave a fleeting glance at the room he was leaving and a strange lump formed in his throat. Would he be returning here this evening? Giving himself a shake, he descended the stairs and met his master in the entrance hall.  
Together master and slave journeyed twenty miles to a private slave clinic. He was one of the lucky slaves for his master cared greatly whether he was sick or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual to Mossgreen for allowing me to use her world and add my own randomness to it!


	7. In SCRUBS: ORPHEUS on the life and duties of a slave orderly at the Imperial Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journalist from outside the empire is invited to talk to Orpheus who is a slave orderly at the Imperial Hospital.

A ve! Amicos. I am Zavi Elders, for our returning readers, you will recognise me from other articles such as ‘life and duties of a common working slave’ and the interview with our esteemed Emperor’s personal slave, Valentine. For those of you who are new, I am the loud mouth and outrageous journalist from outside the empire. I do free-lance work for Ave! and with it feed the curiousity and interest of both yours and mine. 

Today, we are in for a special treat as I have been invited to film and document the daily life of Orpheus, a slave orderly at the Imperial Hospital. You can catch the full documentary on our online forum as soon as this edition is out and the date for its televised airing will be released soon. So keep tuned. Meanwhile, do enjoy this lovely snippet into the life of our empire’s busiest hospital.

6AM  
So readers, I never wake up this early. Not even for ablutions prior to greeting the household Gods. But Orpheus’ master, one of the managing directors at the hospital wanted us to meet before the beginning of the day. I’m not sure what’s appropriate attire for the hospital but I’ve gone with a conservative style. I have to get into my carriage now as I don’t want to be late for our 7am meeting. Wish me luck!

7:30AM  
So I’ve just met with Lucius Markhus Morano. He’s definitely old money, if you know what I mean. As I mentioned, he’s one of the managers and reports directly to the emperor about hospital finances and service provision. Don’t think he was particularly impressed by all my video cameras but hey! I have permission and I’ve been told as long as I have gained consent from those I’m filming – or the masters of the slaves I’m filming- then I have the go ahead.  
We went on a tour of the hospital. It’s big. It is the only hospital in the entire empire that caters to all citizens, slaves, patrician and commoners. It even has dedicated staff for non-citizens of the empire. As we go past the main reception hall, the motto of the hospital shines elegantly on a wall mounted plaque: ‘In the eyes of the Gods it matters not if one is slave or emperor. One that steps here is granted the gift of healing by the Gods themselves.’  
Right underneath the plaque a massive crowd was milling. “That’s the entrance to the Emergency Room.” Lucius said off-handily. I remember thinking it odd that majority of the people waiting were not patrician and some were definitely slaves. Where do all the rich people go when they’re sick?  
Lucius took me to the main wards and explained that the hospital catered to 4000 beds at any one time. That’s a lot of beds, people! We ended the tour with Lucius introducing me to his slave Orpheus and explaining that he will come find me at 5pm once Orpheus’ duties for the day shift are over. 

9AM  
Orpheus is a giant of a slave. Have to say, I’m a little intimidated but I’m persevering because I’m honestly curious how he ended up working for the imperial hospital – a position, many slaves would envy. He’s dressed in blue pyjamas and an off-blue t-shirt. He throws a pair at me and explains that I too need to change into ‘scrubs’. Are these scrubs? Reluctantly, I change too and I get it now. They’re super comfortable. Orpheus explains that the first duty of the day for him is to go to the laundry rooms on each floor and collect fresh scrubs. He has to take fresh scrubs to each procedure room, every operating theatre and changing rooms too. They’re 8 floors, 20 operating theatres, many clinics and procedures room. He and his team work tirelessly moving soiled scrubs away and replacing them with fresh ones. It’s hard work and at one point an angry nurse came charging down the corridor. “They’re the wrong sizes! We’re paediatrics, Orpheus. It’s the third time this has happened. I’ll have to complain to your master if your team doesn’t fix this.”  
Orpheus had looked very contrite but had quickly explained that faults were unacceptable. Not only did it reflect bad on his team and risked punishment, but it also delayed hospital appointments. 

12PM  
We have a twenty minute lunch break. Orpheus has to meet Lucius, who gives him the Peculium he needs to purchase the standardised meal for all slave staff at the hospital. I quickly dipped out at this point for a quick smoke. I had to change out of my scrubs as you can’t wear them outside the Imperial hospital. 

12:30 PM  
Orpheus is on-call this afternoon. I’m mostly just following him around with my camera but every now and then we manage to converse. He told me that he was actually an orderly as a citizen too. But he fell into financial debt and by the luck of Gods he was picked by Lucius as a house slave. Given his background, and Lucius’ work – it made sense for Orpheus to carry on working here. “I’m good at my job.” He says, matter-of-factly. “One day, I’ll have worked off my debt and I’ll be free. My master has decided to also sponsor me for courses and so I may take up nursing or other work in the hospital."  
“How long have you been a slave?” I ask.  
“4 years. In two years I will have paid off my debt. That’s why I work as much as I can. My master doesn’t mind. He thinks hard work is important.”  
And hard work it certainly is. Orpheus gets paged to deliver items, pick up samples, move beds, transport patients and at one point he even got paged to the mortuary because a slave-girl had accidentally gotten lost there! I wasn’t allowed to film in the mortuary but a very scared looking girl and Orpheus with a grim face had left the area. 

4:30 PM  
Orpheus looks a little tired at this point. He told me he couldn’t find Lucius in time today and so hasn’t actually eaten. I felt a bit guilty so took out a bit of my half eaten chocolate bar. Orpheus had looked incredulously at me and told me that he wasn’t permitted to eat foods outside of what his master allowed him. I didn’t question why. He did stop to go the slave break out room. I went with him. It was quite nice. 3 big sofas with an old cathode-ray TV mounted on the wall. There was an old fashioned hob and left over snacks from the lunch earlier. Orpheus got himself some water and sat down. I need five minutes, he explained. I took this opportunity to chatter with the others. Some like Orpheus, were here even before their terms of slavery. One was a midwife. She was turned to slavery as punishment for a case of patient neglect. She was allowed to continue her training but under close supervision of her owner.  
I spoke to a shy slave who was reading one of the old Ave! articles and was startled when I spoke to him. “I just mop the floors, sir” he said softly. He must have been around fourteen. “I’m owned by the hospital,” he had said when I enquired who his owner was.  
“One day, if I am freed, I would like to be an actor, sir!” the boy told me enthusiastically. I wanted to give him a hug but I didn’t want to put him into shock and I don’t know how to do CPR so I thought it best not to. 

5PM  
Orpheus day shift has ended. His evening shift will start at 6pm and go on until 11pm. He’ll have more laundry to do and as he is shift lead, he also has to co-ordinate with his entire team and spread out the workload evenly. It’s not just the emperor who needs to be fair! Lucius is due to meet me by the reception in a few minutes. I bid my goodbye to this burly slave who I strangely have a lot of respect for. Orpheus gives me the official bow of a slave formally taking leave of a free man. 

It was an incredible day. Busy but enlightening. The orderlies are like the backstage workers of theatre productions. No one sees them. They’re often easily replaced. But the show would crumble without them. Certainly, without orderlies like Orpheus, men like Lucius would have no hospital to run. 

That’s all from me, folks. Please be advised that this was an edited transcript of video footage and may not be an accurate representation of the Imperial hospital, its staff and patients. This is made in accordance with the law of consent and free use of public spaces for videography. Until next time

If you have any further comments or thoughts please get in touch either by post to our headquarters in Rome or via our online forum. Please seek permission from your owners first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this little article series. I had so much fun doing this! Thanks to Mossgreen for creating this universe and to everyone who reads and writes in this fandom for contributing and making it grow even bigger!
> 
> Valentine of course belongs to Imperial_Dragon. Please check out Imperial_Earth. You're missing out if you have not yet read that.
> 
> Amicos is latin for friends.  
> Peculium is the pocket money slaves receive for their own personal purchases
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts / talk about this series. Remember to read Mossgreen's original series from which this is based. And also browse around on the collection page to see more stories in the same 'verse


End file.
